Fun at the Lake
by Cedlurcer
Summary: Scotland hosts a summer Family reunion. Much romance ensures. Scotland/fem!Wales, America/fem!England, Prussia/fem!Canada, North Ireland/Ireland, Won in a Hetalia contest
1. Chapter 1

**My second Hetalia fanfic Enjoy!**

**Pairings: Americaxfem!England, Scotlandxfem!Wales, Prussiaxfem!Canada, North IrelandxSouth Ireland**

**Chapter 1**

It was a warm sunny day on the British Isles and Great Britain, or England, or Igiko (whatever you like to call her) was actually in a good mood. She was currently in her living room reading a magazine and sometimes glancing at the book France had given her on cooking. Not that she wanted to read it of course, because for one she hated the bloody creep and second she wasn't that bad of a cook at least in her opinion. But after that little food poisoning incident her boss had kindly asked her to either get better or else she wouldn't be allowed to bring food to the meetings. All in all she had improved or at least that's what Wales told her. England sighed contently, yes this was actually nice until…CRASH! Her door was flung open and the next thing England knew she was pinned back on the sofa with her crazy boyfriend on top of her.

"Hi Iggy!" he said excitedly kissing the British girl lovingly. England glared at him "America, how many bloody times have I asked you to knock?" America smirked "You're really hot when you're angry." England sighed again; it was unbelievable how dense he was. But she loved him anyways

"Just kiss me you fool." She said pulling him closer and crashing their lips together. Things started to get heated when suddenly "Oi! Get a room!"

America and England quickly broke apart to see Scotland leaning against the doorway looking sadistic as ever. Both nations blushed and stood up "H-how long were you standing there." England asked her brother.

"Long enough for me to want to kill the yank." He replied coolly glancing an icy stare of death at America. England frowned at the Scot "Y'know we've been together for years and if you still can't accept that go bury yourself in a ditch."

"Already 'ave me shovel ready." Scotland replied.

"Hey c'mon guys, there's no need to argue. We're a big happy family." America said smiling nervously. That seemed to work on Scotland because he did calm down a little. "Now that you mention it, We haven't had a family reunion in a while. And seeing as it's such a nice day I was wondering if we could all go to the lake for some summer fun. The reason I came in here was actually to ask you two about it but of course you had to be snogging. It seems all you couples ever want to do is snog. Bloody snoggers…."

England smirked "You're just jealous because you've never been in a real relationship. Anyways who would you like to invite."

"Oh you know just the Irish twins, Wales, and Canada."

"If you're inviting Canada then you're going to have to bring Prussia along too because he doesn't let her out of his sight." America said. Scotland frowned. "Kraut boy? Blimey…Well, I guess I don't 'ave much of a choice. England you find North and South Ireland, they're probably off somewhere snogging, I admit they're worse than you two, America you get your twin sister and her Nazi boyfriend." America glared at him. "He's not a Nazi anymore, he's a decent guy now."

"Oh yeah, he's real "awesome". Scotland replied sarcastically. "And I'm gonna find Wales, she could use some sunlight anyways. She's practically as pale as Prussia now. So first get your stuff, find your objective, and meet me at the garage in a half hour."

"You pronounced "garage" incorrectly." America said.

"No I didn't! You're the one who says it wrong. Now go!"

"Sweet this is gonna be fun! I'll see you in a bit, love." America said kissing England before running off to get Canada and Prussia. England sighed, She had a crazy family.

**Next Chapter will be up soon**


	2. Chapter 2

**Response to review: Actually during the 1920's it was called South Ireland before becoming a free state, and it's also easier to distinguish the two apart without confusing people who don't know much about Ireland.**

**Anyhow here's Chapter 2**

Scotland was right; the two Irelands really were so close to the point were it got a tad annoying. Sure enough, England found them cuddling in their favorite shamrock field. They were so preoccupied kissing that they didn't even notice England approaching them not even when she was standing right next to the couple with her shadow casting over them. She sighed "You know you require oxygen right?" The two gingers quickly broke apart staring at their sister with surprise and a little embarrassment. "Oh, Miss England pleasure to see you." North said dusting himself off and bowing to his boss. South glared at the British girl "Bugger off, we're busy if ye haven't noticed." She said bitterly.

England glared back at the red haired girl "I have something important to say rebel, and although you're so proud of being independent now you're still my sister and that means you listen to me." South rolled her eyes "Oh excuse me mistress." She said sarcastically "Fine, what is so important that you had to interrupt me and North?" England was just about to tear the girl apart verbally but decided against it "Scotland has invited us all up to the lake for a family reunion." South's eyes lit up with excitement "Well why didn't you say so, this is brilliant! C'mon North let's get our suits." And with that she grabbed the poor boy and took off. England still couldn't understand why they made such a good couple. South was loud, wild, and defiant. North was quiet, well-behaved, and respectful. 'It must be their long and somewhat painful history they've shared together' she thought, Or maybe opposites really did attract.

America was walking through the park searching for his twin and Prussia. He had to admit, Canada really did have nice land, it was so clean, healthy and lush. He had a respect for his sister, because despite being very sociably awkward, she was practically a perfectionist. He also liked her boyfriend even if he was a little arrogant. Prussia was helping her in coming out of her shell, and she was helping him become a little more conservative. They were practically made for each other. America thought back on that fateful day when Russia finally gave up on his world domination obsession and the Berlin Wall was torn down, Prussia and Canada had tearfully reunited and confessed their feelings for each other. Yeah he was glad that she was with him.

Soon enough he found his sister and the Prussian at the playground. Prussia was pushing Canada on the swings, she was laughing with delight. America grinned; Canada could be really fun when she wanted to be. He approached them and waved "Hey sis, Yo East." Prussia looked over and grinned, "Oi America!" he said waving frantically as if he hadn't seem him in ages. Canada quietly got off of the swings and walked over to her twin hugging him "Hey bro, what's up eh?" America grinned "Scotland wants us all to come up to the lake, and Prussia you're invited too." Prussia looked like he had just scored a winning goal "YES! I get to swim with mein awesome girlfriend!" he said picking her up bridal style and kissing her cheek. "You can wear that awesome swimsuit now." Canada looked at him nervously "Y-you mean t-the one piece right?" Prussia shook his head deviously "Nein, I mean the awesome two piece you tried to hide from me in your bottom drawer." Canada blushed as red as one of Spain's tomatoes. America laughed "Whoa you kids are crazy, now go get your things and meet me at England's driveway in about 20 minutes, okay?"

"Ja, ja, ja, sure. Oh, this ist so awesome. Let's get ready Canada." And with that he swept the stuttering blonde away. America smirked, Prussia was nuts but he loved Canada more than anything.

Scotland climbed up the university steps getting a few polite greetings from the Welsh teachers. He knew Wales was going to try and find an excuse not to come but she would eventually give up without a struggle. He remembered teasing her when she was younger for being a wimp but that was when he had thought that she and England were boys. He later apologized, after painfully finding out the truth about his sisters' real genders. Still he took advantage of her inability to speak up for herself from time to time and this day would be for her own good. She's probably been in that office of hers all summer.

He came to her door and knocked before opening it up. Sure enough the small blonde girl was at her desk surrounded by a cluttered yet neat stack of paperwork. She looked up when he entered and smiled pleasantly "Hullo Scotland."

Scotland nodded back "Hey lassie, I've got a proposition for ye that you can't refuse." Wales raised an eyebrow

"Does that mean that you're not going to allow me to refuse?"

"Aye, pretty much. We're all goin' up to the lake."

"Who? Please be specific."

"Me, England, America, North, South, Canada, Prussia, and you."

"I don't think I can go."

"Why's that?"

"I have to grade these exams."

"Bloody lie, I know you to well. You would of 'ad all them papers finished within a week after school ended. And besides you need fresh air anyways." And with that he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. "You can thank me later." He said grinning. Wales sighed, she was used to him doing this by now. "Looking forward to it…" she mumbled.


	3. Car ride

Scotland carried Wales through the hallways of the university as passing students and teachers looked on wide-eyed. "Could you please let me down? These people have a respect for me which you are slowly deteriorating." Wales asked annoyed. Scotland smirked "I might, if you actually try to have fun for once." Wales frowned "What do you mean? I'm a very fun person."

"Reading is not fun."

"Yes it is, anyways what would your definition of fun be?"

"I dunno…maybe…getting your ears pierced."

"For the last bloody time Scotland, I'm not going to pierce my ears."

"But it's like a trend now. Me, South, America, England, even Canada all got ours done."

"Yes well I'm not into that stuff and I'm pretty sure you pilled poor Canada."

"Well you should be, and we didn't pill Canada…she may 'ave been a tad tipsy though."

**10 minutes later at Scotland's car**

"Ok, so the yank's here, limey's here, canuck's here, kraut's here, fenians are here, and Wales is here. Everyone's here. Good let's go." Scotland said. England glared at him "Mind not using the slang next time?"

"Sorry sis, next time I'll call you 'she who created football but can't play it well' or something like that." Basically everyone needed to restrain England from slaughtering her brother after that.

"I'm driving!" America exclaimed. Scotland frowned "No way, you drive on the wrong side of the road."

"Actually it's the correct way. I should know, I make the best cars ever."

"Germany and Japan beg to differ. Anyways it's my car."

"Well haggis is-

"Could you two stop bloody fighting?" South said annoyed. "I'm afraid not, we're gonna have to take this outside Scotland." America said cracking his knuckles. "Em…We are outside. But since you insulted haggis and my driving ability I'm just going to ignore your stupidity and kill you."

"Alright that's enough." England said stepping between the two boys. "America let Scotland drive. You can sit in the back with me." She said smiling suggestively. America grinned getting the hint "Okay!" A look of horror swept across Scotland's face "You know what, on second thought-

"Bloody start the engine you git!" England said exasperated.

**2 hours later on the road**

Scotland was in the driver's seat with Wales seated next to him in the passenger's. Prussia, Canada, and South were in the middle seats and America, England, and North were in the back. England had her eyes closed with her head resting on America's shoulder as he softly ran his fingers through one of her pigtails. He knew she needed some time to relax, she had been very busy for the past couple months. In fact, all of the nations in the car were pretty worn out, the only ones who were awake was America and Scotland and he hadn't said a word so far. That was one of the creepy things about Scotland, he was either too loud or too quiet. America knew he should probably start a conversation to break the tension. "Uh…how's it…been?" Scotland didn't reply "Nice…day." Scotland didn't reply "Good for um…lake stuff I guess…" Scotland still didn't reply. America sighed "You don't like me very much do you?"

"No I don't." Scotland said simply. "Is there a reason to that?"

"Well first off you're just a generally dislikeable person. And oh yeah, you broke my little sister's heart." America frowned sadly "I know…But now I'm mending it."

Scotland snorted

"Out of all of us you were always her favorite. She'd always talk about what a wonderful boy you were and that you were the one she held most dear. She would of done anything for you. And then you had to go and be a damn fool and betray her. For years, she just sat alone and wept. The land fell into disarray and pollution but she was too depressed to care. It was your little idiot stunt that made everyone miserable for nearly the entire 18th century. When you finally showed up for World War 1, acting all cocky and pretending nothing had ever happened I was ready to strangle you to death."

A look of shock and pain was on America's face. He never realized how much pain he had caused England before. He held his angel closer to him, kissing her cheek softly. She let out a small sigh but didn't open her eyes. "I'm…I'm so sorry…You're right though…I love England so much and you have to realize it pained me intensely to leave her. But the revolution was something I needed to do. I needed to prove to her and to myself who I really was. You get that don't you?" Scotland sighed "Yeah, I do. I'll admit I disrespected England, multiple times. I revolted against her as well. I've said so many vile things about her you could make a dictionary about them though it'd probably have to be censored. You do crazy things when you're young and reckless." He turned to face America

"I'm sorry I went off on you, but she's my sister and you're her boyfriend and I just have to take the role of the cynical, overprotective older brother. You're not a bad person, at least most of the time and I'm glad that the US and UK can be strong allies again." America smiled "Thanks Scotland, that means a lot to hear you say that."

"Yeah, well don't get use to it, If I ever walk in on you and England acting all gushy again, I'm going to have to kill you. But that can wait because we're here." The car came to a stop "It's party time."


	4. Prussia and Canada

"Welcome to Lake Loch Ness, a site a mystery and fun." Scotland said in a loud tour-guide stereotype voice spreading his arms wide in front of the huge lake. "Hey, doesn't a dragon or something live here?" Prussia asked. "Nessy?" Oh yeah, she's a dinosaur though."

"Das ist so Awesome! Ist it like a killer dinosaur?"

"No, she's a good girl. We have real good chats sometimes."

"A dinosaur that can swim and talk? That's uber alles, West is never going to believe this."

"He wouldn't believe it if he saw Nessy with his own eyes. Lad's stiffer than his hair."

"Uh, I don't really understand what zat means but West does have pretty stiff hair."

"I'll explain it to you later. Now go and put your suits on, the changing stalls are over there."

**5 minutes later with the boys**

"Oh man, this is sweet, it's been ages since I've seen Iggy in a swimsuit. Let me tell you guys, she's smoking."

"What England smokes?"

"No Prussia, it's a figure of speech that means she's incredibly pretty."

"Oh, ok."

"Are you like looking for a smoker buddy or something?"

"Vat? I don't smoke!"

"Then why is your voice so raspy?"

"That's like asking why I am an albino. Anyways I'm looking forward to seeing Canada as well. She's so pretty… it's a shame that's she's still shy."

"Well she is my twin so naturally she's hot. What about you North, I'm sure you're dying to see South." North blushed "Um...well…I…she…bollocks." America and Prussia both laughed.

**5 more minutes**

The boys were standing outside in their suits. America had on a pair of red, white and blue swim shorts, Prussia had a on a pair of white swim shorts with black stripes running down the sides, North had on a pair of dark green swim shorts with white edging, Scotland had on a pair of yellow swim shorts with a red serpent design on it. "Man, I look good." said America flexing. Scotland sighed, "It's unbelievable how cocky you are."

Just then the girls stepped out grabbing the attention of the boys instantly.

England had on a white bikini with green stripes, Canada had on a really cute black bikini, and was blushing. South had on a red and orange striped bikini and Wales had on a light blue one. All in all the girls looked amazing obvious because of the boy's expression. America and Prussia were practically drooling at England and Canada. North was blushing so intensely that it rivaled Canada's, and Scotland's face was kinda unreadable but you could tell in his mind he was thinking '_Oh yeah'_.

**15 minutes later with Canada**

Canada was wading waist deep in the water trying to cover herself. 'Oh this isn't good, eh.' She thought 'This is worst than the time England bought me those clothes from Victoria's Secret.' She then thought where her Prussian was, he had been missing for a good 5 minutes and she was beginning to get worried. "Prussia?" she called out quietly to the open water. No response. Where was he? Suddenly she got the feeling she was being watched. Something was lurking below the water but she couldn't tell what it was. She tensed up, 'Oh no not good- and with that something grabbed her ankles and she gasped softly which would probably be a Canadian scream. The lake monster let go of her ankles and popped up to face revealing a wet but smiling Prussia. "Hallo mein love." He said pulling her close to him in a warm embrace. Poor Canada who was still recovering from shock probably would of reprimanded him but decided to just let it slide this time and sunk into his arms. "I missed you." She whispered in his ear. Prussia smiled rubbing her back gently "I know I'm going to probably say this a thousand times, but you look really awesome. She blushed "Y-you really think so."

"Ja, of course you are the most beautiful girl, the most beautiful woman I've ever seen and had the fortune to love."

Canada blushed and smiled closing the small gap between their lips "je t'aime."

She said softly. "Ich liebe dich auch." Prussia replied. "By ze vay, where did you get this bikini?"

"Promise you won't laugh?"

"Of course not."

"…Poland…"

"I'm going to have to send him a thank you note." Canada laughed softly and the two kissed again


	5. America and England

**Over by a secluded area of the lake**

America and England were relaxing in the shallow water, she was cuddling against him and he had his arm wrapped around her.

"I love you." He said after a long but comfortable silence. England turned so she was facing him "I love you too." She said wrapping her arms around America's neck and kissing him on the lips. He replied by opening his mouth and allowing their tongues to intertwine. After a few minutes the two had to come apart to breath. "I can't believe that icky frog made up all this stuff...Well actually I can but still…" England said. America laughed

"Gotta give the guy some credit though."

"Quite." England replied placing her head on his shoulder. "This is really nice." She said softly. "It is…" America said his voice drifting off,

"Something troubling you love?" England asked . "Well…kinda." She moved her head so she was looking at him. "What is it?" America thought for a moment, hesitant of what to say. "You remember…that…event…during…"

"The 1700's…" England finished for him. "Yeah…" America replied. England looked down. "Yes, I still remember it."

"Scotland said you got really depressed afterwards."

"I wouldn't say that-

"England, please tell me the truth. I need to hear it from you." England looked up at America and their eyes met.

"Okay…I suffered from severe depression for a few years."

"Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"Well at first I didn't think you would care, and later when we got together I realized that it was irrelevant at that point."

"But it's not irrelevant and never will be." America said hugging her close to him. "I've always cared about you, and it hurts me to know that you suffered for so long on my account. Please, next time you're feeling lonely, or upset. Just come to me. I'll always be there for you Iggy."

"I will and thank you." England said kissing him "You're a really caring boyfriend America."

"Well I am your hero." He said smirking. England sighed. She really did have a crazy family.

**I like this chapter, it's like they have finally officially made up. Such an awesome couple.**


	6. Scotland and Wales

**At the beach**

Wales was sitting in the sand as the tides lapped gently against her feet. Scotland really did have pretty land she'd give him that. She'd never liked him that much in the past. As a young man he was a hyper, hot-headed, and foul-mouthed alcoholic. When she use to disguise herself as a boy he'd always pull pranks on her. He drove her so crazy that she even considered to make him sit in that killer chair of England's. One day though while she was preparing to exit the shower room, Scotland walked in on her. Seeing her in just a bathrobe with her hair down was enough to drop the hint to the Scot and he basically spent the next year and a half apologizing to her. The two eventually made up and got closer, this time working together to pull pranks on poor England. Just then she heard a certain redhead approach her and sit down.

"Enjoying the scenery are we?" he asked.

Wales smiled at him "Thank you Scotland."

"For what?"

"You said I could thank you later."

"Oh yeah, that's right. And you're welcome."

"You know, I am a pretty fun person compared to England."

"Oh I know that, in fact you put everyone in a good mood just by being around you. I remember back when we were younger, when I was feeling sad or angry all I needed to do was be in your presence and I would instantly feel better. That's a really nice trait you have lass." A light blush tinted Wale's cheeks "T-thank you, that's probably the nicest thing you've ever said to me."

"No problem, you earned it. Hey, have you ever made sand castles?"

"Well yes, but not in a long time."

"How 'bout we make some."

"A little immature don't you think?"

"Bloody hell no, it's art."

"Art?" Wales asked raising an eyebrow. "Yes good, clean art. What do ya say?"

She sighed. "Fine let's make some sand castles." Scotland beamed "Alright now yer talkin'! Lemme go get me shovel and bucket."

As much as she hated to admit it Wales was enjoying herself making these castles. They made all sorts of them. Tall ones, short ones, forts, towers, ones with moats and walls, ones with underground tunnels. It actually was artsy. "You come up with some crazy ideas Scotland." She said. Scotland laughed "Really? Making sand castles at the beach? Must be losing it." Wales shook her head "I don't mean it like that…it's just…we're adults."

"There's time for work and time for play. That's an old saying with a younger meaning."

Wales smiled "You're what I would describe as nomadic."

"What does that mean?"

"You're constantly on the move, never settling down in one place for too long."

"Good word, gonna have to highlight it in that dictionary you gave me."

"You didn't throw it away?"

"'Course not, anyways maybe I should settle down and find a mate."

"A mate?"

"Yes, A person who I'd like to be with. Someone who's always been around to help me out, a kind and intelligent and funny person. A person who I've admired for a long time. A person who smells really good, like dandelions. A person who has soft blonde hair and pretty green eyes which look annoyingly similar to her sister's but I still love to gaze into. You would make a fine mate Wales." Wales sat there unknowing what to say "Scotland, I- but she was cut off as a pair of lips were connected with hers. Wales eyes were wide open at first but she soon closed them and deepened the kiss, after a few blissful moments they came apart. "Glad you came?" Scotland asked. Wales blushed but smiled "I love chi." She said "Eu tamén te amo" Scotland replied kissing her hand.

**Incase you're wondering at the end Wales says "I love you" In Welsh and Scotland says "I love you too" in Gaelic**


	7. Chapter 7

The car ride home lacked the tension of the earlier one, and was very pleasant as the nations chatted amongst themselves about their fun day. Scotland and Wales were holding hands in the front seat (Which no one would dare comment upon, under the risk Scotland's wrath).

"This vas so awesome Scotland, danke for letting me tag along." Prussia said as he and Canada were dropped off at her house "Don't mention it kraut boy, stay of the cigs from now on, alright?"

"Gah, vhy does everyone think zat I smoke?" Prussia wondered aloud, Canada giggled and took his hand pulling him inside.

"Well many thanks Mr. Scotland, your reunions are quite enjoyable." North said as the two Irelands were dropped off at their cottage. "Your welcome brother, I didn't see you two that much today though, Run off somewhere?"

"You could say that." South said smirking, North blushed again.

At last the car finally pulled up at England's driveway. "You know Scotland, that was a really refreshing experience." England said as the four countries walked inside. "Well sis, I could tell you needed some time to wind down, you've been working yourself silly since New Years."

"Well work resumes tomorrow. The U.N. doesn't run itself."

"Well actually Iggy in a sense it does." America said. "Oh, how so?"

"My heroness rubbed off on it!" England rolled her eyes.

It was later that America and England had changed into their pj's and were snuggling on the couch. "America?" England asked "Yeah love?" America replied, England took her hand in his placing it on her cheek, loving the warm feel. "I just want to let you know, that even during that angsty time I had, I always was still in love with you. Because you mean so much to me." America kissed her passionately "I still loved you too, there wasn't one day that went by that I didn't miss you. You're my world Iggy." England smiled and rested her head against his chest "Thank you America." She whispered "You're welcome England, good night." England yawned "Good night America."

As the two lay together in each other's arms, out side the leaves in the trees were changing into colors of orange, red, and yellow. The air was cooling. Autumn was coming…but that's another story

**Done, and just in time for the contest. Thanks for reading guys!**


End file.
